plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cactus Squad
The Cactus Squad is an evil group of cacti that have been around since circa 1972. Biography The Cactus Squad is a terrorist organization of cacti who plan to destroy/take over Suburbia. The HQ sits at the top of a mountain. The door is a giant steel door only being able to open with a keycode. Only the leader and second in command have the key card. This key is really a plastic card with CS on the front. The Cactus Squad is lead by Futurita, a cybernetic cactus bent on destroying Suburbia and its economy for unknown reasons. Her creator, David, a barrel cactus, wants Suburbia destroyed because of an incident that caused David to become extremeley embarrassed. Their strongest troop, Banectus, wants to destroy Suburbia because his father, a Mexican cactus mercenary who goes by the name Señor Spike, was killed by the Pina Dura. The Pina Dura has links to Suburbia and is led by pineapples. Other members, like Cocoa, only joined in fear. Along with this, Futurita has an almost unending army of cactus mercenaries. When someone fails Futurita, she usually kills them or lets Banectus do so. She is one of the reasons why CN-1 is on the streets, with all of it being sold to Banectus and his Brute Cacti. With the help of these cacti, Futurita plans to destroy/take over Suburbia. The Cactus Squad often tries to strike as much fear into the hearts of as many people as possible. Futurita leads a Nazi-esc army, as the cacti at her disposal are incredibly mean and think cacti are the superior race. This has led many people to hate cacti that live in Suburbia. So far, the Cactus Squad has been around since 1972. At this time, they were known as the Cactus Mafia. Cocoa and Banectus weren't around at the time. They didn't have intents on taking over Suburbia and were mostly peaceful with the one who rules Suburbia, only getting mad at if he sends police officers after them. "Special" Cacti *Futurita - Leader *David - Second in command *Banectus - Elite troop *Cocoa - Random Chocolate Cactus *Ghostly Spike - Ghost of a little girl cactus *Miss Dustifer - Cactus mutated into a moth-cactus hybrid *Cactin - Cactus mutated into a pumpkin-cactus hybrid *EvcktroOhoOuse - Camo Cactus mutated into a deep-diving monster Trivia *The Cactus Squad is one of the most evil groups on Flusion, though not the most evil race. That title would go to the Boot-legs. *Along with selling CN-1 to Banectus and his Brute Cacti, Futurita also sells Banectus troops to inject CN-1 into. *If Futurita wasn't around, the Cactus Squad wouldn't be as successful as it is now. **Despite this, cacti often ignore Futurita's orders and instead listen to David. *The Cactus Squad may be based off of Black Mask's mafia from the Arkham games. *There are planned to be quite a lot of parody cacti in the Cactus Squad. **They're mostly special soldiers if they're parodies. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Content Category:Clan Category:Groups Category:Evil Plants